


Eye of the Storm

by Bunnylover94



Series: Storm [4]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 04:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnylover94/pseuds/Bunnylover94
Summary: Kol finally has someone who loves more him than anything else. All seems great, until Jeremy's irritating sister shows up with her stupid boyfriend who thinks he's been around the block.Please, that temper-tantrum throwing toddler vampire doesn't know anything. Kol intends to teach him some respect, especially for his family.Maybe he can convince Jeremy to stay and watch the torture.





	Eye of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please comment and leave a kudos. This is the final part of Storms. It's been a blast, gang.  
> *Disclaimer: I own nothing.*

The annoying Sun decided to interrupt Kol's focus as he halted his watch over Jeremy's bare chest. He smirked at the thunderous notes that rolled through his chest. He bent down and kissed Jeremy's relaxed shoulder. The closed eyes and the slow repeated heaves of his chest indicated one of greatest differences they had. One had sweet dreams, while the other had raging nightmares.

  "Kol," sighed Jeremy.

  Kol's smirk morphed into a small smile.

"You amaze me, Gilbert. You really do," breathed Kol.

  "Stay," mumbled a sleeping Jeremy.

 Kol wrapped his arms around Jeremy's shoulders.

 "Only because you asked so nicely, darling."

 A slamming door sent an annoyed growl tumbling from Kol's lips.

  Kol's ears perked up when a high-pitched scolding voice pierced his amazing, gorgeous vampiric ear drums.

"Really Damon?"

  Now what did that _pathetic_ excuse for a vampire do now?

  Besides assaulting Kol's eyes with his failed attempts to prove his place as a true vampire at the table.

  "Elena-"

  "No. You had your turn to talk. And you _ruined_ the fragile peace we had with Klaus."

"Oh. Like you care about that ancient jerk."

 How uncreative. Surely, that toddler had better insults than that.

 "You-Argh! Klaus is the main reason why Kol and Rebekah haven't killed us for what we did to Finn."

And what made her think that Kol was done with plotting more revenge plays against the dumb duo.

  "And? That psycho brother of his is long gone."

 Kol rolled his eyes. That Salvatore needed to use his brain before he got himself killed by one of Nik's precious daggers into that pest's heart. Kol felt a warmth envelope his chest at the pain Salvatore would plummet into.

  A slow smirk rose up his elegant cheekbones. A devious gleam entered his eyes and the dark images swirled in his mind.    

"What's with that look?" mumbled a sleep-filled Jeremy.

  Kol stared down at his lover. He latched his eyes onto Jeremy's smooth lips that parted and released a sweet groan.

 Kol leaned over and stroked Jeremy's cheek.

"Nothing, darling."

 "Don't believe you," yawned Little Gilbert.

 Kol chortled. "Go back to sleep, Jere."

 Jeremy huffed and his eyelids drooped. An agitated sigh blasted into Kol's hearing and latched onto to the smaller puffs Jeremy wheezed out of his tiny human chest.

 Jesus, humans were weak! Jeremy required protection and support from the looming threats who swarmed around the scheming doppelganger. That puny insignificant girl had no grasp on her situation.

Kol didn't care. Not for her. He wouldn't mind sticking his hand in her chest and ripping out that monstrous and _unnatural_ heart himself. And then he'd finally rid his family of those accursed doppelgangers.

 Jere, however, did. And it would certainly kill Kol if Jere's heart shattered, because of his impulsive sister's idiotic actions. And even his hypothetical ones. Or he had to hear about Jeremy watch his sister die in front of his eyes.

  Kol would loathe himself for eternity to do that to his sweet little Gilbert.

 His ears tilted down to the Salvatore padding behind his precious Elena. A groomed, spoiled pet who waited for his master to toss him scraps. Salvatore needed to grow a spine.

"Klaus is going to kill everyone I care about. Do you not understand?"

 "Elena, we can handle it."

 The doppelganger sighed and groaned.

 "No. We can't."

"What's with that look? We can handle Klaus."

  Elena huffed and dug her fingers into her sides.

  "We're doomed."

  That was a major understatement.

  Doppelgangers loved spreading misery and misfortune. It was this current one's own fault that her genes contained an uncontrollable urge to destroy others' happiness. It was only a matter of time, before Nik realized that he was better off without the doppelganger. It appeared Nik looked outside his own selfish desires and glanced at the expansive bigger picture.

  "Oh, please."

  "You heard him. He didn't even blink."

  No, not his Nik. Blinking was needed to help those doe-like eyes of his. Especially if he wanted to catch the eye of that baby blonde.

  The brainless Salvatore scoffed. "Not with all those cob webs in his eyes."

  "Be serious."

  "Elena, Klaus is old and all powerful, but he has a weakness."

  Kol's ears perked up at the statement. Did these idiots have a white oak stake? Or several? Kol wanted to know how they collected those mutated twigs so quickly.

  "No. No way."

  "Oh. C'mon, Elena. It's not like Barbie has anything better to do."

  Barbie? Why would they use a doll to fight Nik? Kol was all for acting on unpredictability, but that was pure insanity.

  "Damon, I'm not going to put Caroline's life at risk for my sake."

  Caroline? Who was that?

  "You never cared before."

  The annoying Gilbert woman stamped her foot. Rather unfitting for a supposed heartbreaking and master manipulating doppelganger who had somehow managed outwitting both Elijah and Nik.

  Kol would ensure they never forgot that fact.

  "That was before Klaus gave me that look."

  "You mean a glare from those baby peepers. Yeah, it was terrifying."

 "No, it was his words."

 "Oh. Come. On."

  "I mean it. He said he was done with me. I am nothing to him, Damon. I can't stop him. There is nothing I can offer for him to save my family this time. No upper hand. No retaliation. Klaus wants revenge."

  "He can try as much as his little moonstruck heart desires. But it's not happening."

  A small silence stretched between the weaker creatures whimpering under the stairs. Kol snorted as an amused expression painted across his face.

  Their deaths were inevitable, especially if the dumber, less likeable Salvatore led them. He would create a spinning vortex that desired dragging them into the chilling claws of a slow and blood-curdling demise.

 "Then we use Caroline."

  What? Was not this girl their friend?

  Or did they pretend to be her friend?

  That was cold...Even he regretted his past deceptions with his sweet human. How could they treat a friend so badly?

  It just didn't make any logical sense.

  Then again, those two weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer. So logic didn't center on their core. Insanity and selfishness ruled their actions. Ironically Nik had rubbed off on them, more than they realized.

 "What?" asked the shocked, surprisingly stupid, single-minded Elena.

  By the Gods, she was annoying. 

  "Klaus likes her. She likes him too. But she's too scared to reveal her true feelings. It would be perfect to trick him into redirecting his rage to her."

  "What are you saying, Damon?"

Did the doppelganger need it illustrated on a goddamn chalkboard?

  "We send him to kill Caroline."

 Simple, but productive. It would remove any temporary anger lingering from Klaus and remove their current predicament.

  But his brother held grudges tighter than the rest of them. He would slaughter them for their insolence. Kol would know. His brother never forgave or forgot. Nik was irritating like that.

  Mercy was out of the question.

  "Damon, that won't work for long."

 "It'll be enough. To get you, me and Jeremy out of here."

  "That's your master plan? We toss him a bone and then we take off."

  Ha. Nik wasn't that dumb, kids. Kol Mikaelson should know, after the countless times he attempted stabbing him in the back. He wished Nik was an easier adversary sometimes, but then Nik's stubborn bastard ways helped him to exact insult and disaster to the most annoying Salvatore brother.

  "I don't see any other options."

  Because his simple brain lacked any energy to form a brilliant one.

  "Damon, we can't do that to Caroline."

  "Why? I think that's the best solution."

  It wasn't.

 He would suffer by Nik's hand. And he would munch on some delicious popcorn while Nik ruined him. Maybe he could convince Jere to watch with him. It would be better than a movie night.

  "Caroline is my friend."

 Damon scoffed. "Yeah and?"

  Elena huffed. "We're not sacrificing her. That's not what we do."

  "And you'll die for her? All because you refuse to let Barbie die."

  Why did he equate that damn doll to the baby vamp?

  "She has a name. Use it."

  "Why so you can throw back more righteous reasons on why we shouldn't use her to gain safety from Klaus?"

  "It won't work."

  "How do you know if we don't try?"

  "But...she's a good friend."

  Damon snorted. "She ain't that great."

  Elena hummed and began grinding her molars into cheeks. Munching the smooth inside and tucked a lip under her mouth and split the fragile skin. Kol heard a sinister tear form along her lip.

  "Think about Jeremy."

  Kol's face curved into a lean sharpened fang-adorned creature. Dangling his Jeremy above the doppelganger's head like an overweight cloud desiring to lose the useless fluff circulating around the midriff...was below the belt.

  How dare Salvatore?

  Jeremy was his.

  "Jere is special."

 Damn, right.

  "He's all you have left."

  A sniffle erupted from two weepy wormy lips.

  Lies. That stupid doppelganger had a damn entourage, and yet she only noticed Little Gilbert. She was...

  Pathetic.

 "He is."

  Kol rolled his eyes.

"Then what's stopping you Elena?"

  Elena released a slow agonized sigh that forced her to lean against a nearby wall. Her heart beat in a twisted rhythm.

  "Not much," she replied quietly.

  Kol stifled a growl. Stupid human.

  Kol smelt the sharp iron aroma that dripped down a smooth cinnamon-coated surface. A heart thudded against a bird cage sized bones. It quickened as the wheels spun in Kol's head. The doppelganger was not going to stop the plan spinning into action.

  She intended to use Damon's half-baked plan to delay the inevitable. Honestly, these damn Petrova women ground his thin patience into dust every damn time.

  Kol rose off the bed and zipped over to his clothes. As he slid down his shirt over his beautiful abs, he stifled the deep hiss threatening to spill over his lips.

 Jeremy groaned and rolled over. Kol hid a smile cutting into his cheeks. A sleeping beauty unaware of the danger brewing around him. Jeremy truly had the worst luck.

  But today would change, because Kol was there.

 He would rip out that pesky Salvatore's tongue and then carve open his chest. Kol would poke and prod each vein and rib surrounding that insufferable organ still beating in Salvatore's worthless body.

 "Kol" murmured Jeremy.

  Kol glanced over to Little Gilbert. His mesmerizing brown eyes parted and directed his warm gaze to Kol. Kol sighed. Then he zoomed over to Jeremy's clothes. He tossed them over to Jeremy's rising hips.

  Jeremy blinked down and pulled up his white shirt over his bare chest. He then plucked off the stray hairs lingering on the fabric.

"Get dressed."

"Huh"

"No time."

"But Kol," interjected a confused Jeremy.

"Clothes, now."

Jeremy draped his shirt over his neck and pulled up his dark blue jeans. He glanced over to Kol and stifled his urge to swoop Gilbert in his arms and rush him off to safety. Even a castle guarded by a ferocious dragon wouldn't be enough to quell Kol's worry for his beloved's absolute safety.

The footsteps closed in at Jeremy's door. Kol heard Jeremy's heart beat quickened.

"Kol...What's going on?"

"Nothing good, darling."

Jeremy pressed his lips together.

"Is it Damon?"

Kol turned to push against the shaking door.

"Come. On. Jeremy. We need to talk."

Jeremy bent down and threw on his shoes. He then begged Kol with his big brown eyes to leave. Kol smirked and shook his head. Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Little Gilbert...Come out. Come out."

"I'm busy. Go away."

Silence stretched outside the door. A creak indicated a repositioning of the stupid Salvatore's stance. He thought could handle anything that came for him. Kol swallowed a dry fit of humorless laughter. Kol loosened his limbs and then prepared his muscles to act against whatever Salvatore planned to do. His face contorted into a mocking snarl and a hiss erupted from his throat. The door opened and Salvatore spotted Kol with a fearful yet determined expression. Kol's eyes swam with hatred and impatience.

"Elena!" Salvatore screamed.

Kol rushed him and tightened his left hand around Salvatore's throat. He then penetrated Salvatore's gaze with a numb soul-draining scowl. Then he wretched Salvatore's neck away from his pointless spine. The pest fell with an unimpressive thud to the floor.

The doppelganger fumbled into the scene. Her eyes shined with brilliant fear and dread for Kol as she squared her tiny, insignificant shoulders.

Kol smirked as his eyes changed when his nose detected her dried blood coating her body.

"You might want to run, doppelganger."

Elena swallowed and then shrieked, "Jeremy!"

"Elena, I'm fine."

"No. Run. Kol's here in your bedroom."

Kol snorted.

Jeremy sighed. "I know. I didn't want it to end like this."

"Jeremy, shut up and run!"

Kol smirked."Too late, darling."

Kol grabbed Jeremy and then zoomed out the window. Landing in a perfect bent-knee position, he winked at Jeremy who rolled his brown eyes. Jeremy opened his mouth, but Kol Mikaelson resumed his incredible dash to Nik's place.

He released Jeremy. His sweet human's head rocked and his heart accelerated. Kol rubbed his lover's back in slow circles.

A few minutes passed in solemn silence.

"Kol, as much as I love experiencing vampire speed. I'd prefer getting a heads up."

"Sorry, darling, we had no time"

"I had no clue they'd get home so soon. Normally, they leave me alone for days..."

"Days?" snarled Kol.

Jeremy blinked. "Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm a bad ass, now."

Kol snorted. "You shouldn't have to rely on yourself. You're so...young."

Jeremy's eyes widened and then he guffawed. "You're so adorable. Kol, we're physically around the same age."

  The vampire scoffed. "Not really."

  Jeremy smiled.

  Kol ducked to hide a blush decorating his cheeks. "We need to keep you away from those idiotic Salvatores."

  "I'm safe."

  Kol snorted. "Not safe enough"

  Jeremy ignored him as he ambled up to the walkway to Nik's house. "So do we knock?"

  Jere turned to Kol with a raised eyebrow. Kol smirked. Jeremy parted his lips and Kol rushed him and lifted him into his arms. Jeremy gasped as Kol zipped them up the front door. Kol smirked as Jeremy leaned into him and dug his hands around his shoulders.

  Kol stopped when they reached the front of the house. Jeremy unhooked his hands from Kol and pushed against Kol's rock hard chest.

  "You really need to warn a guy, before you zip around like a mad man."

Kol snorted as he slammed open the front doors of Nik's over decorated and polished house. Nik was such a hoarder. Old collectibles and paintings adorned the walls. The furniture shined under the bright lights. A whiff of paint assaulted Kol's nostrils and his nose sneezed at the homemade brew his brother was fond of stirring. Klaus was directing a hybrid underling to properly angle a new piece by his fireplace. The hybrid sweated out nervous beads that swarmed his forehead.

Kol snorted. How pathetic his little creations were. They couldn't even handle the simple tasks of ornamenting his brother's lavish house.

"How nice of you to storm my home unannounced," boomed Nik.

Kol rolled his eyes. "No need to be dramatic."

"What are you doing here, Kol? Didn't I uphold my end of the bargain?"

"There's the million dollar question. Aren't you the least bit happy to see me, Nik? Or are you too preoccupied with your precious monsters to entertain company?" Kol retorted around wide smirk.

Nik turned to the struggling hybrid. "Go. I'll call when I need you."

The hybrid darted out of the house. Nik turned to face him. Nik stopped and cocked his head to the side looking like a wolf peering at a human for the very first time.

Nik arched an eyebrow.

"Why do have a Gilbert in your arms?"

Said Gilbert turned to look at Nik and tensed when he spotted the deadly smirk that flourished into his dimples. Kol slowly placed Jere's feet down to the ground and plucked a leaf that had settled on his sweet human's right shoulder.

Kol smirked. "Took you long enough to notice. You're normally on top of everything."

Nik growled. "Do I look in a gaming mood?"

Kol tapped his chin. "Maybe if I brought your little baby vampire over here, you'd be a little less cranky."

"Do you want another dagger in your chest?"

No. Kol Mikaelson would rather endure another twenty minutes around hormonal teenagers on a sweaty summer day. Dealing with their petty behavior and their whining about the upcoming torture of practice than skip out a century worth of life.

Nik needed to calm down. He acted worse than Elijah droning on about them (Kol and Nik) needing to behave like sensible civilized beings.

"Honestly Nik, you need to work on your threats."

Nik growled at Kol. Kol raised an uncaring eyebrow. His mahogany eyes swirled with boredom at his petty older brother.

Nik was such a cry baby.

Nik sped over to Kol's face and leaned in with his dark bright blue and green eyes sharpened and dug into Kol's soul. Kol fought down a snarky comment. He glanced over to Jeremy who had tensed and watched with fear coated in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Why. Is. There. A. _Gilbert_. Here. In. My. Home."

Kol sighed. "Elena."

Nik backed up and his face scrunched in a snarl merging into a confused grimace. He blinked twice and then directed his piercing gaze between Kol and Jeremy. A bright illumination hit his eyes and a smirk ascended into his dastardly dimples.

"Ah. So the doppelganger doesn't approve of your adorable tryst? Must be hard when your sister doesn't like your boyfriend. Right, Gilbert?"

"No, Elena doesn't know."

Nik chuckled lowly. "She has to. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

"Actually, I don't know why we're here."

Kol snorted and turned to his lover. "Your sister is going to kill Caroline."

Jeremy's eyes widened and his head shook. "No. No. Elena...She wouldn't do that."

"Caroline? What does she have to do with this?"

Kol turned to face his older brother who crafted a calm, emotionless demeanor over his face. A nod urged Kol to swallow his mischievous impulses.

"The Salvatore and Elena are planning to have you kill Caroline."

"Why?"

Kol shrugged. "To get you distracted...And then they flee from your ever-so-fearful clutches."

Nik narrowed his eyes at Kol. "So that's why you brought Gilbert here?"

"No. Jeremy needs protection."

Nik snorted. "And you think I'll give it to him."

Kol sighed. "Nik-"

"I know you want me to provide your lover some sort of life line. But I don't care whether he lives or dies and you know that. Yet, you can anyway with the childish hope that I might try to help you. I won't."

Nik drilled him with daggers aimed at his chest. The internal pounding echoed the two brothers' past distrust and distance in their relationship. Kol knew Nik despised Kol's past actions. As Kol did Nik's. Neither appreciated the other's constant rebellion against their own personal ends.

"Nik, listen."

"No, Kol. This could be one of little schemes to end me. Perhaps, you are siding with the doppelganger." 

"Don't push me, brother."

Nik's face morphed into an incredulous sneer.

"It seems that ship has sailed. You've always done the opposite of what you're supposed to do."

Kol scoffed. "Pot. Kettle."

"Maybe, but I was trying to protect you. From yourself."

"Save me? Don't pretend you were being a knight in shining armor. You were looking out for you. That's what you do. You hide behind this great excuse that you want to save us. But you're not. You terrified we're going to leave you. And you should be, because you are the _bastard_ of this family. And you're finally realizing that we never needed or _wanted_ you."

Nik's thick veins emerged under his eyes, highlighting the swirling storm threatening Kol's existence. Kol squared his shoulders and angled his muscles towards Nik's. Baring his fangs and unsheathing his human face for his blood curling and teeth baring savagery.

"Klaus, he wouldn't come to you directly, if he wanted you dead."

Jeremy was ignored as the two brothers tracked each other's position and scrolled through the possible maneuvers the other would engage in.

"Now, Niklaus, what are you plotting now?"

The hybrid, the vampire, and the ever confused human turned to see an amused Elijah whose hands rested in his expensive dark coal suit's pockets. He arched an elegant brow at his two troublesome brothers. Kol wished he could read his calmer older brother's impassive look as he scanned the room with a crisp nod directed at Jeremy.

"Please excuse my brothers, Mr. Gilbert. They often forget how to behave around others like mature adults."

"'Lijah. What brings you here?" asked a less than amused Nik.

Elijah tilted his head to Jeremy briefly. Then he turned to Nik with a set jaw. He walked over to his brothers and they parted to give him room to stalk over to a dark lamp stand and pulled out a string bag tied around the top. He rolled it in his palm and then handed it to Nik. He then sent a penetrating gaze to Jeremy, who gulped, and then looked to Kol's ruffled shirt. He walked back to the front door and guided in an out of breath Bonnie Bennett.

"Niklaus, Kol is many things. But he is no fool."

"Gee, thanks, Elijah. Mind telling me why the Bennett girl is here," Kol said with distrust.

"To help," said Bennett.

Nik clenched his jaw. "Oh this is just bloody perfect."

Kol rolled his eyes and chortled. "Don't tell me you've switched sides."

Bennett's bright green eyes raged with piercing dislike and disgust. "I'm not betraying anyone."

"Sweet sentiment, love, but you certainly are."

Bennett thinned her lips and sneered at Nik. "I'm here to save Care and Elena. I'm not going to sit by and do nothing."

"Considering your little doppelganger is plotting our demise. And your loyalty and devotion to your friends is unwavering. You will never betray your lovely friends. You will die for them. Which is pathetic even for a witch, love."

Bennett scoffed. "I'm-"

"I will not sit here and listen to some witch. For all I know, she is plotting with the Salvatores to kill me. Like every other previous time."

Bennett thinned her lips and raised her chin. "Well, then I guess you'll have to save yourself."

Nik's eyes flared. "I don't need some arrogant witch helping me. Don't let the door hit you on the way out, love."

Bennett sneered at him. "Listen, you irritating hybrid. I don't care what you want me to do. I'll do whatever it takes to save my friends. I have no problem with taking you out, if necessary."

Nik walked over to Bennett with a frown. "How do think you'll manage that with a broken neck?"

Nik's veins descended and reached for Bennett's neck. Bennett eyebrow's drooped and a painful groan rose out of Nik's throat. Kol smirked. It was about time someone put Nik in his place. Honestly, he needed medication for those mood swings.

"Niklaus, don't be rash. Now is not the time to act on your less than stellar impulses."

"Step aside brother, unless you want to spend a few more months in your coffin."

Kol laughed without humor. "You're hilarious, Nik. How do you intend to stop these idiots? Especially with your lack of current allies."

"To do what they expect me to do."

Nik and Kol shared a meaningful glance. A deep understanding consumed Kol's face, and his lips parted with small curse. Nik's irritating dimples popped out of his cheeks and a sinister smile developed. Bennett snarled and a giant eruption rocked the scheming brothers and slammed them to their knees.

"You're not killing Care."

"Who said anything about killing her, love? Don't get your witchy panties in a twist."

Bennett narrowed her eyes at Nik. Nik simply smirked back at Bennett with her mumbling many indecent and unique insults under her breath.

"Though, I won't make any promises for your sweet and oh-so thoughtful Elena."

"I won't let you hurt-"

"No need to be so tense, love. You might stay like that."

Kol rose an incredulous eyebrow. Nik was acting...different. Well, more so than usual. Nik tended to keep his options close to the vest.

Had he been wrong about Nik and the blonde woman? Did they have no romantic ties? Were they simply friends? Or was his just acting like the major douche he often loved projecting to the universe?

Or was he just being his usual flirty self?

Gods, his brother was a walking migraine.

"Why are you here, witch? Are you really here to save them? Or you will finally admit your feelings for a certain immortal?"

Bennett's nostrils flared. Klaus smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do behave, Niklaus," sighed Elijah.

Bennett tensed and bit her lip.

Nik ignored Elijah. Elijah held in his irritating sighs.

"Are you coming to stop me, love?"

Bennett narrowed her eyes and thinned his lips.

"Someone has to save you from yourself."

"Bonnie..."

Bennett turned to Jere with her green eyes lined with rage and disgust.

"Why are you with _Kol Mikaelson_?"

Jeremy reeled back.

"We're together."

Bennett's eyes widened and she looked between him and Kol.

"Really, Jeremy?"

"Yeah..."

Bennett glared at Jeremy's lack of coherent speech. Jeremy grimaced and rubbed his head. Kol smiled at Jeremy's adorable nature. Elijah tucked his hands in his polished pockets. Nik smirked at the amusing scene playing in front of him.

"So... _hybrid_ are we going or what?"

"Ladies first, love." Nik said with a dramatic wave of his hands.

Bonnie huffed. "We don't have all day."

Nik swung Bennett into his arms with a smirk. Bennett's eyebrows wrinkled and Nik unleashed a tumble of hissing. Kol sighed and Jeremy slapped his mortal forehead.

"He has no shame."

"You have no idea, darling."

"Touch me like that again, Klaus and you won't be able to smirk for a month."

Nik was nonplussed as he roomed his eyes over the Bennett's frame with a bemused twinkle in his eye.

"Love, you need to learn how to have some fun."

"I will when you and your family stop bothering me."

Nik scoffed. "We hardly bother you. Your little friends do that."

Bennett rolled her eyes. "You're the reason why they bother me in the first place, you arrogant asshole."

Nik's dimples reemerged before he whisked them both out the door. A groan echoed from the wind.

"For an almighty hybrid, you sure get hurt easily."

"You wouldn't dare do that again-Ugh! Damn it."

"Temper. Temper. Come on, keep testing me. I've got all day."

Jeremy blinked. "What's with those two?"

Kol shrugged. "They _love_ to antagonize one another."

Elijah raised a calm brow. "They need to be ready for anything. They shouldn't be fighting each other. It won't help them prepare for what's to come."

"Why? It's just Damon," stated a confused Jeremy.

"It is unwise to underestimate one's enemy, Mr. Gilbert."

So proper. Elijah was a prim prideful pesky older brother who needed that stick removed from his butt. Pronto.

"Drop the Mister stuff, Elijah. It's just Jeremy."

"Right, then. Why is your sister attempting to kill one of her own?"

Jeremy's face scrunched and he clicked his tongue. "I think Damon talked her into it. He's the only one who can convince her to do something so terrible."

Elijah lifted his left hand to his chin and gripped the skin between his thumb and his index finger. His eyes conveyed a deep patience that choked out Kol's worry for Jeremy's safety.

"Regardless, they need to be prepared for anything that comes their way."

"Sounds like you speak from experience, Lijah."

Elijah pressed his lips together. "I've learned not to undervalue Damon Salvatore. His past actions speak volumes on what he's capable of. He thrives on creating chaos. And I will not tolerate any more death to our family by his hands. Or by Elena's."

Kol laughed. "Bekah wants Elena's head on a stake more than Nik. Maybe we should call her and get some pointers."

Elijah turned to Kol with a firm shake of his head. "Rebekah is in Bali. I recommended she take a vacation."

Kol gasped. "How'd you manage that?"

Elijah smirked. "I have ways to sway the winds in my favor too, Kol."

Kol shuddered internally. When Elijah began acting devious, it amazed yet terrified him. Who would have thought Elijah could be so skilled at blackmailing Bekah. Neither he nor Nik ever dared to attempt such a tremendous feat.

Kol felt a rush of admiration strike his heart. Kol smirked and pressed his lips against Jeremy's cheek. Jeremy's face brightened into a rosy red. Elijah smirked at them.

"If you're both through. I'd like to go stop Damon."

Kol scoffed. "You should kill him."

"Perhaps. But I won't break my word to them."

"Jeez, lighten up with promises. They'll be the end of you."

Elijah stared at Kol with a brief irritated scowl, before he sped out the front door.

"Your brothers don't mess around."

Kol snorted and looked over at Jeremy. "You have no idea, darling."

"Kol...Are they going to be alright? Is Bonnie?"

Kol sighed. "They'll be fine. The witch can manhandle Nik. I know she will wipe the floor with Salvatore."

Jeremy nodded. "Yeah. You're right. She's pretty amazing."

A swell of anger emerged from Kol's chest. "Sounds like the Bennett witch has an admirer..."

Jeremy looked at Kol with a small smile. "I've seen her in action. She's really powerful...She's always been overwhelming in her aura. And she's so courageous."

A pit dug into Kol's stomach. "Sounds like love, darling."

Jeremy blinked. "Kol...I did love her once. But you're my present love. Maybe my greatest one."

Kol choked. "What?"

His immortal heart raced and his pupils spread across his eyes. Kol trembled and sank to the ground.

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

Kol peered up to see his beautiful human beaming down at him. A lifting, warming sensation churned about his bones. Jeremy pressed his hands on Kol's cheeks. Rubbing them in slow burning circles. Kol leaned into his adoring lover's touch.

"I don't deserve you."

"Kol, we deserve each other."

"Great sentiment there, darling."

"Kol,I want you. No one else."

Kol coughed. "That's good."

"Kol...We need to fight."

Kol leapt to his feet. "Are you out of your mind?"

Jeremy grimaced. "Probably."

"Jere, this isn't the time to be heroic. Those Salvatores are insects to my family. Annoying cockroaches that haven't been exterminated properly. And yet somehow get away with walking all over my family like they're above us. But they are weaker than us. And it's about time they learned their lesson."

"Is this about what they did to Finn?"

"Finn...was an idiot. He got what was coming to him."

"Kol, he didn't deserve to die like that."

"Well, he did... Anyway. All because he put his faith in the wrong whore."

"You mean the redhead?"

"Who else?"

"Kol...I get that you don't want to lose anyone else. But please understand that I can't just stand by and do nothing...When there's a possibility Damon could kill you."

"Jere..."

"I'm just tired of people making my decisions for me. I can take care of myself. I want to take care of you."

Kol sighed. "Fine..."

Jeremy blinked. "That was easy."

Kol smirked. "You better be ready to destroy the Salvatores and your sister, bad ass."

Jeremy groaned. "You're an ass."

Kol flashed in front of Jeremy and wrapped his arms around the human's waist. "Ready?"

Jeremy gulped and nodded. Kol smirked and then zipped them to battle. The wind whooshed and whipped through their hair. Jeremy clawed at Kol's neck. Kol winced. Jeremy opened his mouth to apologize. But Kol halted as they skidded into the baby vampire's front lawn.

"Really, Klaus!"

Nik sighed.

"Well, I have to assure my favorite little baby vampire is safe."

Bennett rolled her eyes. Caroline scoffed.

"And what is the real reason you're here?"

"Yes, Niklaus. Don't keep the girl in suspense."

"Why is my house the place you decide to have an Original reunion?"

"My brother has something he needs to discuss with you...Miss...?"

"Caroline. My name is Caroline. And you can tell your brother I already gave him my answer yesterday," sassed the blonde baby vamp.

Why did Nik have a penchant for mouthy women? He needed to gather some real taste in mates.

"That isn't about our previous chat, love. Though that is still on the table, if you want it."

"In your dreams."

Nik raised his hands in a mock surrender and his dimples flared. "Dreams are fleeting, love. I prefer reality, don't you?"

Caroline scoffed. "So, not happening."

Elijah stepped toward the sass-filled blonde. "Miss Caroline, we are to halt any future deeds that may befall you."

Kol rolled his eyes. Elijah was such a bore. He should spice up the news, instead of breaking it to her gently.

"What are you talking about?" asked Caroline.

"Miss Caroline, we're here about your impending d-"

"Your death," Interjected Kol.

Elijah clenched his jaw, while Nik turned to him with irritated eyes. Jeremy groaned with a hand covering his brows. Bennett raised a smooth and perfectly manicured eyebrow. The blonde, otherwise known as Caroline, gapped at Kol. She was rather expressive. No wonder Nik was fond of the young blonde.

"That's one to do it."

"Really, Kol?"

Kol shrugged. "It's not my fault you guys are such Drama Queens. You were taking forever. Sorry Nik here just wants to win your heart or whatever, darling."

The blonde vampire parted her lips and mouthed to Bennett, "Is this for real?" Bennett nodded.

 "How would you like me to rip out your tongue?"

 "Oh, Nik. You're so adorable when I embarrass you in front of your salty vampire love."

 Caroline blushed.

"Kol..."groaned Jeremy.

Caroline turned to peer at his human. "What are you doing here?"

Jeremy coughed. "I'm here for moral support..."

Caroline darted her eyes between the small space dividing Jeremy and Kol. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"You guys are sleeping together!"

Kol laughed and his Jeremy blushed. Elijah shook his head with tiny smile cutting into his cheek. Nik snorted. Then his annoying hybrid brother smirked while tilting his dimples in Kol's direction. Kol sighed with an amused grin decorating his face. Bennett sighed and tilted her head down the street with a steeled gaze trained at the sound of screeching tires heading their way. The behemoth angled toward the witch. The Bennett's eyes squinted as she was captured by the blinding headlights that blanketed the front lawn. A flash of gray covered her and propelled her away from the massive boulder-sized front black hood.

Elijah dug his hands into car and cratered the front engine with a simple punch of his fist. The hood and the surrounding areas crumpled and shrieked out a long hiss. A long crack rose to the roof of the car. A dark splat struck Elijah's breast pocket, he sighed and glared at the offensive stain. Elijah rose and dusted off the stray grass particles that clung to his knees. He then looked over his shoulder with calm, yet concerned eyes aimed at Bennett. 

"Are you alright, Miss Bennett?"

Bennett snarled, "Don't worry about me. You should worry about Damon getting blood on your suit."

Elijah smirked and zipped over to the driver's side and yanked out the infamous Salvatore. He then slapped the pest across the face. Damon's neck twisted with a sinister crack. A female gasp resounded from the car, and Elijah faced Elena Gilbert with an irritated expression. Nik snarled and then dragged the injured Salvatore by his right ankle. He ensured the pesky Salvatore collided with each twig and rock on the front lawn.

"Klaus, what are you going to do to him?" demanded the brain-dead doppelganger.

Nik sneered at Elena. "I'm going to teach Damon some sense, love. Don't think about following. Or I might just extend you the same courtesy."

Elena shivered. Caroline dashed over and pulled Elena's face out the window. She then clocked her in the face. Nik whistled as he glanced back at Caroline who smiled at him. Nik winked at her and then flashed away with a trail of blood following him.

"Care, I was just-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear another word from you. Get your backstabbing butt out of my yard. And take that hunk of junk with you." Caroline declared as she turned. Her blonde hair swung and flowed as she sped to her front door. She opened her door and strutted inside as she slammed the door.

 Elijah ignored Elena's pathetic little scowl at his back. He turned to face the current Bennett witch. He placed his hands in his pockets and neutralized any tiny micro-expressions twitching under his strict, rule-abiding self. The Bennett witch straightened her back and torpedoed her brilliant green eyes into Elijah's skull.

"Don't worry I won't interfere with anything your brother has planned for Damon. I serve nature, remember?"

Elijah curved a slight smile. "I was going to ask if you needed help getting home, Miss Bennett."

Bennett blinked and then bit her lip. "That's nice of you. But I think I can manage on my own. Plus it's good to walk every once in a while."

Elijah smirked. "Goodbye, then, Miss Bennett."

With a quick nod, he departed from the scene. The Bennett rose an eyebrow at Jeremy and then signaled her gaze to Elena. Jeremy shrugged and the Bennett gave him an incredulous look. Kol fought an urge to tear Jeremy away from the Bennett's beautiful bewitching gaze. Bennett shook her head, and then trudged away on the sidewalk.

Jeremy tore his gaze away from the moving Bennett and then glanced at his sister. Elena Gilbert's cheeks were drenched in tears of regret. Too bad, the doppelganger deserved worse. And Jeremy deserved far better than the likes of she.

Jeremy tore his brown eyes and commanded Kol's attention. Kol's back straightened and he pulled Jeremy into his chest. A tired sigh leaked out of Jeremy's mouth.

Kol sighed. "So what now?"

Jeremy leaned into him. "Let's just go."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Jere..."

Jeremy closed his eyes and his shoulders sank.

"...I had no other choice, Jere. It was either Care or us."

Jeremy ignored her and turned to Kol. "Let's go."

Kol nodded and smirked at the fallen female. "See you soon, darling."

Jeremy held out his right hand and Kol slipped his left right into Jere's delicate human palms. Smirking as he detected the faint up ticks in his blood pressure and happiness. He was going to enjoy his human thoroughly.

 


End file.
